


Une Autre Dispute, Un Autre Test

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Monologue, Paranoia, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Self-Doubt, Taboo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Sally ne sait pas quand l’idée est entrée dans sa tête, mais maintenant qu’elle est là, elle ne disparaîtra pas.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Sally/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 4





	Une Autre Dispute, Un Autre Test

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Fight, Another Test](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579505) by justfallapart. 



Chaque fois que Sally fait une tentative de réformer Derek, elle se sent ridicule.

Parce que Derek est... _Derek_. Elle est peut-être folle de lui, mais elle n’est pas aveugle à ses fautes.

Il est irréfléchissent et il souvent égocentrique, et c'était trop facile pour lui de ne pas tenir compte des sentiments des autres, surtout quand il y a une blague à craquer, en étant le dindon de l’affaire, évidement. Il n’aime pas perdre la face.

Serais une chose si Sally a été doucement lui présenter à sa meilleure nature, mais à la place, Sally est volant hors de la poignée et exigeant Derek se tournera l’envers pour répondre à ses normes. S’il peut se sentir le faire, mais elle ne peut pas sembler s’arrêter.

Exigeant qu’il aide avec la fête de sa sœur, insistant sur le fait qu’il lui écrire une chanson, tout en dépit du fait qu’elle sait que Derek n’aime pas être peint dans un coin et n’est clairement pas bon à parler de ses sentiments.

N’est pas juste, et ce n’est pas du tout comme elle.

Ce n'est même pas son plus gros problème. Son plus gros problème est qu'elle fait tout cela comme un test, car elle a besoin de la preuve que Derek se soucie d'elle, de la même façon qu'il se sent comme elle.

C’est _fou_.

Pourtant, étant donné que Sally soupçonne son petit ami de vouloir secrètement sa propre belle-sœur, elle pense que c’est quelque peu compréhensible. C’est insensé de le penser. Sally sait à quel point c’est fou.

Cela ne l’empêche pas de remarquer la façon dont Derek regarde Casey, la façon dont ils sont constamment dans l’espace de l’autre. La façon dont Derek se concentre toujours sur Casey, peu importe qui d’autre est dans la salle, y compris elle.

Sally ne sait pas quand l’idée est entrée dans sa tête, mais maintenant qu’elle est là, elle ne disparaîtra pas. C’est un nœud dans ses tripes qui la dérange constamment.

Si Derek a des sentiments pour Casey, alors Sally est juste une chauffe-banc. Quelqu’un pour le distraire de la vérité. La petite amie qui ne compte pas, une fille qui se fait duper. Si Derek a des sentiments pour Casey, alors tout ce qui transforme Sally en ne peut pas être bon.

La partie qui tue Sally est le fait que rien de tout cela ne la rend comme Derek ou Casey moins. Derek est toujours le gars dont elle est folle, et Casey est toujours la gentille fille qui a aidé Sally à plusieurs reprises. Peut-être que ce serait plus facile si elle pouvait juste en se compte Casey, et Sally est sûr que Derek ne se soucient d’elle.

_La plupart du temps._

La plupart du temps, elle ne pense pas à se demander si Derek l’aime parce qu’elle lui rappelle Casey, ou parce qu’elle ne le fait pas. La plupart du temps, elle n’est pas si précaire en elle-même, dans sa relation.

Les autres fois, c’est quand elle choisit les combats, quand elle tempête et attend Derek de faire ce qu’elle demande, quand elle fait Derek passer par un autre test, il ne se rend pas compte qu’il prend.

Ce serait peut-être plus facile si elle pouvait en parler à quelqu’un. Quelqu’un qui pourrait rire incrédule quand elle parle des intentions possibles de Derek envers sa belle-sœur, quelqu’un qui pourrait lui dire qu’elle est folle et a besoin d’une évaluation psychiatrique.

Elle a besoin de quelqu’un qui les connaît tous, elle, Derek, Casey, pour regarder la situation et dire qu’elle a tort. Faux, fou et mal.

Cependant, Sally a tellement peur qu'ils hésitent, que leurs yeux s'éloigneront de culpabilité. Qu'ils lui diront, _sans jamais dire un mot_ , qu'elle a raison.

Derek a, finalement, passé tous les tests avec brio. Avec aide de Casey, bien sûr.

Parfois, elle pense que ce serait presque un soulagement s’il a échoué, au moins alors elle le saurait à coup sûr, but il a passé à chaque fois avec brio, et si ici elle est, en sécurité une fois de plus. Ne serait-ce que pour un petit moment.

Ensuite, tout, son insécurité, l'émerveillement, les combats, recommenceront. Ensuite, elle aura besoin de plus de preuves, de plus de preuves que ses soupçons non exprimés sont faux, que Derek ressent exactement ce qu'elle pense, _espère-t-il_.


End file.
